okusama_wa_maho_shojo_bewitched_agnesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ureshiko Asaba
Ureshiko Asaba is the current magical girl in charge of managing the Wonderland—her alias is Agnes Bell. She succeeded Freya in the position, and decided to have the Wonderland retain the same identity as that of her two predecessors as an experiment on human potential. Given that she was chosen by the elders of Realm to guard the Wonderland, it is clear that Ureshiko has strong magical powers, and it would come as no surprise if she had the strongest abilities in Realm. However, even a magical girl with powers as great as Ureshiko's would be unable to manage an entire town on her own, and so she must use a ring passed down by previous Managers in order to keep the area stable. Although she knows that her time as the Managerial Magical Girl has probably come to an end, Ureshiko is reluctant to give away her authority; she believes in the power of humans to determine their own fate, and wants to keep the Wonderland the way it is, despite the urging of the Elders for her to change it, and the fact that her costume is becoming more and more revealing as her body grows. As Agnes Bell, Ureshiko is able to use her powers to fly, create protective barriers, heal wounds, and relieve fatigue, and repair any damage done to the Wonderland by the other magical girls. Given her status as the Manager of the Wonderland, Ureshiko is able to create or destroy life while she is within the limits of the city—she displays this to Tatsumi in a later episode by creating a butterfly out of thin air. She is also able to use the Managerial Ring as an alarm when other magical girls are performing spells. Ureshiko also seems to have some magical abilities even when she has not transformed, including levitation of objects, though her precision is not as great. Ureshiko's wand ornaments take the form of the sun and moon, perhaps as a symbol of her need to be vigilant at all times. Both transformed and when she is in her civilian guise, Ureshiko is quite clumsy, and nobody is surprised when she falls down stairs, or walks into light posts. She also becomes overwhelmingly upset over relatively small occurrences such as leaving laundry out in the rain and putting the wrong condiments on her food. Ureshiko has a complex character that develops throughout the series. At the start she seems to be a mature, confident woman, but as the series progresses she begins to doubt her place as the Manager and as a wife. However, she sincerely hopes that her dream of allowing the Wonderland to flourish on its own will come true, and so excuses herself from giving up the position by saying that she is young at heart. Despite being married, Ureshiko lives with her surrogate grandmother in a boarding house and begins to have romantic feelings for Tatsumi, the young man living there. Ureshiko still cares a great deal for her estranged husband, and thought that he would be the only one for her, and so she feels conflicted in her love for Tatsumi. Thoughts of her husband are one of the few things that can ruin Ureshiko's usually bright mood, and she relies on her friends to help recover her confidence. By the midpoint in the series, Ureshiko is able to ask Tamotsu for a divorce, but he sternly refuses, even when she clearly states that she no longer loves him. In the end, Ureshiko is able to reveal her true identity to her husband, who forgives her for never expressing her love for him physically. Ureshiko regains her confidence in her abilities and in herself, and she returns to Realm to explain her reasons for protecting the town. She approaches the elders directly, pointedly bypassing the podium used by other visitors, and speaks freely—she really does go full circle.